The Silence
by lejardine
Summary: Severus takes on an apprentice for the first time. But there are some things he will have to get used to.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter. They belong to Queen JK Rowling._

Severus Snape stood in the back of Headmistress McGonagall's office as she held a meeting with the faculty, something that was done the day before every new school year. It was s the usual speech of how they should make the students feel welcome and help them excel. Nothing Severus hadn't heard many times before. The meeting was convened an hour later and everyone filled out talking amongst each other. Severus made for the door before a hand was placed on his arm.

"Severus can you stay. We need to talk about something." Said Minerva sweetly. Severus grumbled under his breath and turned. "It has come to my attention that you have not taken in an apprentice Severus. May I ask why?"

"I have not found anyone worthy." He answered coolly. Really it was because no one asked.

"Well then, that will change." Minerva handed him a thick folder. "Come to me when you've made you decision, after you've read the file." She looked away as she sat behind her desk and picked a few papers to read. He knew when he'd been dismissed. Severus turned on his heal and left her office and briskly walked back down to the dungeons to his chambers. He took off his robe and through it over the sofa, unbuttoned the buttons of his jacket, removed his cravat, and sat on the high winged back chair near the fire.

Severus opened the file and was met by the image of a young woman that was looking to apprentice under a potions master. She wore a uniform of black with a large blue scarf that wrapped around her shoulders and neck. Her skirt was above her knees and hugged her thighs and hips. She didn't wear stockings but wore boots. The jacket she wore was a lot like Severus' but not as long and a lot more military looking. Her hair was brought back in a long black braid (capped off by a gold tube at the end). He looked at the first sheet of the dossier.

_**Name**__: Nergis Marin Fahri Avius_

_**Height**__: 5 foot 10 inches_

_**Eyes**__: Amethyst_

_**Hair**__: long, curly, black_

_**Race**__: Mixed (Native American, African, French, Turkish)_

_**Wand**__: 13 inches Maple Dragon Rigid (rarely used)_

_**NEWTS**__: All A's_

_**OWLs**__: All A's_

_**Study**__: Potions_

_**Qualifications**__: Expert Healer_

_**Handicaps**__: Mute (can communicate magically)_

_**Family**__: Deceased_

_**Summary**__: Has been mute since the age of four. Has mastered the art of the silent spell since then. Magic became evident at the age of two. Is strong and a very proficient healer. Has studied different kinds of healing as well as some different potion techniques. Is a serious and quick learner and does not dawdle._

Severus read the last line confused. She was mute? How did she was she able to progress so far? And what made her a mute? Severus looked over the rest of it and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. The reason he never had an apprentice was because no one asked. He was more than willing to take one on now that the war was over and he had plenty of time. He was more than capable and more than qualified and he could use the help in the lab. Severus thought about it more as he stared at the fire with a glass of firewhiskey. He glanced over to the dossier again and opened it. She looked like she would be someone worthy of working as an apprentice. He could see the no none sense look in her eyes.

The next day Severus made his way to Minerva's office. The password had been changed to Bastet. A far cry from Albus' candy related passwords. She sat behind her desk looking over some papers behind her half moon glasses. "May I help you Severus?" she asked pleasantly as she looked up at him.

"I'll accept her." was all he said. Severus quickly turned and left leaving no time for Minerva to respond. At the gentle closing of her door she smiled to herself. Never in a million years had she thought Severus would willingly take an apprentice. She looked up at the portrait of Albus who smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the students arrived to start another school year. Severus wasn't really looking forward to teaching these students. But he was not looking forward to his apprentice. He would dread ever saying yes to her if she were incompetent.

By the time Nergis arrived the students had been sorted and dinner had begun. She walked through the giant doors and was met by Filch. She was immediately disgusted by him but was cordial all the same. He looked her up and down and showed her to the Great Hall. As the doors opened the hall fell silent and all eyes were on her. Nergis did not shy away but stood tall. Minerva stood and rounded the long faculty table to the podium.

"May I present Ms. Nergis Avius, apprentice to Severus Snape." Nergis inclined her head at Minerva and turned towards Severus and bowed to him.

"I will make my way to my chambers." She said telepathically, temporarily stunning Severus. He answered with his mind and she walked out of the Great Hall. Filch escorted her to the dungeons. He left her at the entrance to Severus' office. She sat there a moment then heard the slow footsteps. Severus stopped a few feet from her and said nothing taking her in. she stared him down never blinking.

"I will show you to your rooms." He finally said turning away. "But first, please place your hand on the door." she did just that so the wards recognized her and allowed her in. they walked through to a hall. On the right was Severus' office. On the right was his personal lab. Further down at the end of the hall were two doors. "The door on the left will lead to your chambers Ms. Avius." She once again inclined her head and opened the door. "I expect to see you in the lab tomorrow at seven." Severus went through the door on the left and let the door slam. Nergis walked in and was immediately repulsed. The room was overly feminine and bright.

She placed her rucksack on the floor and began to change the room. The pink walls were changed to a deep red and the carpeted floor was changed to dark wood. The furniture was also changed to dark leather. She did this to all the rooms, which consisted of a living area, bathroom, mini kitchen (with stocked fridge and cabinets), and bedroom. On some of the walls she fashioned windows. Though she was underground the windows mimicked what was going on outside from the position of the rooms. Thankfully it was a clear night with a moon meaning she would be able to see the stars. After all of that she proceeded to unpack her belongings. It wasn't much, just the basics of clothes, books, and little items from her travels. She finally sat and was proud of her work though she was in a castle that was a few thousand years old the room was of a modern and vintage muggle style. She removed her blue scarf, jacket, and boots. She would no longer have to wear that uniform. Nergis sat and relaxed a little bit longer until one of the house elves cracked in a foot from her.

"Will miss be wanting anything?"

"Dinner and a large cup of coffee would be nice." She answered telepathically.

"Any specific kind of coffee, miss?"

"Make it a cappuccino if you can. Please?"

"Yes miss." The house elf left with a crack. Nergis stood and went to her bedroom and changed in to sweat pants and a t-shirt. She sat at the small breakfast nook by her windows. It didn't take long for the tiny house elf to come back. He placed everything in front of her and left. She ate in silence. A knock came to her door. She placed down her cup of cappuccino and opened the door. Severus strolled in and stopped a few feet from her. Nergis stood and waited for him to speak. For a moment he said nothing as he looked around.

"I take it pink is not your thing." Nergis nodded no. "Good. I was coming to give you an overview of the lab. Follow me." Nergis put a stasis charm on her dinner and drink and slipped on a pair of shoes and followed Severus to the lab. Once again she had to place her hand on the door so that it recognized her. The door swung open and to her amazement the lab was different from what she had expected. She had expected a dark room with low ceilings and slightly unkempt. Instead the lab was of smooth stonewalls and floor with high ceilings and well lit. Against one wall was a large cabinet filled with flasks of different potions; then a door that led to a room of every conceivable potions ingredient. Severus led her out of that room to another room that held all the equipment they would use. Along another wall was a long bookshelf that went from floor to ceiling, so high that a ladder was required. In the middle of the room were three long workbenches and another table that could be used as a desk by the two of them. Severus ended back at the door they had entered through. They walked out back to the hall and to their doors.

"Goodnight Ms. Avius."

"Goodnight." She was about to walk in when she stopped. "Sir, is there anything I should call you? Like professor or master?"

"Sir is fine. Goodnight Ms. Avius." Nergis nodded and turned went back into her rooms. She finished her dinner, took a shower and went straight to bed.

The next day she woke and showered and had a quick breakfast. She quickly changed in to her black skinny jeans, black boots; button up blue shirt, and black vest. She brushed her hair back and braided it and walked out and waited for Severus in the lab. He walked in five minutes later and walked to where his desk was.

"I won't be with you all day but I will be checking on you from time to time. Today you will be brewing a few potions for me. You might find these potions to be easy but they are needed for the infirmary. You will be brewing blood replenisher, sleeping draught, and a wide eye potion. I will take it you know how to brew these?" Nergis nodded yes. "Good, I will leave you to it then." Severus then left her there as she began to bring the cauldrons over to the workbenches. She gathered up all the ingredients and set about brewing the necessary potions.

Meanwhile, Severus was teaching the first years. Striking fear and respect in to their young minds. When they sat began to brew Severus sat and attended to some papers on his desk. But that was for not when the image of Nergis came to mind. He had not expected her to show up in clothing that showed off her curves but she wasn't really paying attention to his reaction to her dress. It was evident she was not throwing herself at him. He tried to convince himself he was relieved about that but in truth he wasn't. It had been a very long time since a woman willingly showed him any attention. Severus was immediately brought out of his own mind by the sound of loud sizzling coming from a student's potion. Today would be a long day.

Around lunch time Severus went down to the lab to find Nergis removing the heat from the cauldrons, which meant all the potions would be done. Severus walked over and inspected all the potions. They were up to par. "These are acceptable Ms. Avius. Please put them in the appropriate containers and take them to the infirmary. I suggest you get some lunch afterwards." Severus left. Nergis quickly bottled and labeled all the bottles and gently put them all in a padded box and left for the infirmary. She did not need to be directed because she had done something no one else knew she had the power to do. That morning before walking out of her chambers she had done something like sonar mapping of the entire castle. Thus telling her where everything is and who was in the building. A handy trick. She made it easily up to the infirmary and dropped off the potions. All the while to there she was given odd looks and a wide berth.

She though about going to the Great Hall for lunch but then realized she wouldn't know where to sit. She was not affiliated with any of the houses and she couldn't sit at the faculty table. She instead decided to walk down to her chambers for her lunch.

"Good afternoon." Came a voice below her. It was professor Flitwick with his had extended for a handshake.

"Good afternoon." She answered back telepathically with a handshake and slight smile. He was taken aback by the fact that she did not speak. Nergis stood and continued to walk down to the dungeons at her own pace. She observed the students around her and the painting, as well as the ghosts. She had a quick sandwich and soup for lunch before returning to the lab. Severus sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He slowly raised his head when she stood in front of him. "Would you like anything for your headache?" with a wave of her hand her question appeared on the blank piece of paper in front of Severus.

"No, I've already taken the appropriate potion."

"Doesn't seem to work." Nergis came around his desk and placed her hands on either side of his head. Severus was about to protest when he felt the pressure and the pain dissipate.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"Your headache was obviously caused by stress so I simply loosened some of your muscles and calmed the nerves. Feel better?" there was the faint hint of a smile.

"Yes. Thank you." He grumbled. Severus stood and gave her a list of potions to have complete by dinnertime then left. He walked out of the lab and into his office and leaned against the door. Her hands were warm and soft to the touch, and he had in fact caught her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

On the weekends Severus and Nergis would brew potions together. Severus of course opening her eyes and mind to new potions. Some that he has created, some that she's never heard of before. Occasionally she would travel with Severus to obtain certain potions ingredients that he could only find. Though they didn't speak much Severus and Nergis quickly became comfortable with each other. Though that comes with the territory. Severus found himself becoming closer to Nergis but he still could not figure out why she could not speak but he was too proud to ask her. He skirted the situation by asking those close to her, but even that was hard because she didn't really make friends.

One evening they sat in the lab waiting for a potion to finish brewing. They sat in comfortable silence but Nergis could tell something was up. "Is there something you wanted to say or ask sir?"

"Yes. If I may, how did you loose your ability to speak?" He watched as her shoulders slumped and she momentarily looked away. Nergis didn't know exactly how to tell him.

"Use Legilmency on me." Severus was hesitant at first but looked her in the eyes and dove in. Severus was met by scenes floating around him. They were perfect squares and were very vivid. _How do I find it?_ He asked himself. He watched them as they passed and noticed they were set in rings like that of a tree, and just like a ring in a tree the rings got bigger and bigger. Each one representing a year in age. So Severus went to her fourth year. There were scenes of her happy and giggling like a proper four year old, which brought a smile to Severus. He continued and watched as the memories passed by.

Severus then came upon the right memory. She sat in the living room with her parents playing with her toys. Some of them were floating around her head to the amazement and amusement of her parents. Then the lights flickered and men dressed in all black came in. Her mother grabbed her to protect her but her mother was thrown forward by a spell. Her mother never let go. She was unconscious by that point. The next memory was waking in a wizarding hospital alone. At the age of four years she had figured out her family was dead never to be seen again. Severus still could not understand how she had lost her voice. From what he understood when she woke everything was healed to the way she was before hand. Severus pulled out of her mind and looked at her.

"You really have no idea of how you lost your voice?" Nergis nodded no. Severus sat and contemplated what it could possibly be. "Judging by who you are I'm sure you have tried different ways including trying to see if it is a spell, correct?"

"Yes."

"And finite incantatum has no effect?"

"No. But I wonder if it is a spell but something that lasts even after the wizard is dead."

"Dark magic. Do you know who the deatheaters were that came in to your home?"

"No, their faces were covered by those masks."

"Do you remember the masks?"

"Yes, there were three of them."

"How much detail can you remember?"

"Every bit. In fact you can Legilimens me again to see them. Since you were a deatheater, and I don't hold it against you, you could probably make out who they are." Severus sat there a moment to think about what she said. He could tell she wanted this spell gone. In a moment of uncontrolled emotions Severus reached out and caressed her cheeks. She was soft to the touch but he did not linger.

"Tomorrow we'll do it. It's getting late and we both need to bottle this potion and get some sleep." They did just that, said goodnight, and headed off to bed. Nergis fell right to sleep but Severus lay in bed awake. He wondered if her body was just as soft as the skin on her face, and wondered if it were just as warm.

The next day they found each other in the lab after breakfast. It was a Saturday so there were no classes and Severus would not be escorting any students to Hogsmeade. Severus hesitated for a moment. Nergis was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow) that hugged her curves. He never really noticed her curves before because her clothing was always a little loose. Today he noticed her hourglass curves and the very noticeable bump of her breasts and small round butt. He looked away from her and turned to his desk to place some letters he'd gotten down.

"Are you ready Nergis?" he asked softly. He turned towards her and looked her in the eye. He could see the slight fear in her eyes but he could tell that this needed to be done. They walked out the lab to his chambers and sat on the sofa across form the fire. It was not how she had pictured. The walls were white and the furniture was either dark brown or black with small hints of bright green. "Legilimens".

Severus dove in again and quickly found the memory. He waited off in the corner for the three deatheaters to come in. the first he saw was that of a mask like that of a Japanese samurai. There was only one deatheater like that. He was half Japanese and half Welsh, Akira Coedwallider. Behind him was another mask that only had the holes for the eyes and had an intricate Gaelic design judging by the design and the lack of a mouth it had to be Ryan MacKenna. The third followed him and there was no mistaking the mask. It was Lucious Malfoy. MacKenna and Coedwallider immobilized the two adults while Malfoy took Nergis and placed her in a chair, she was already unconscious from falling with her mother.

Her parents were quickly killed. The four-year-old Nergis woke to find her parents on the floor surrounded by their own blood. She called for her parents then screamed their names. Nothing happened. The other two deatheaters didn't really care and left. Malfoy could not kill the child. He didn't have the heart so instead he used a powerful spell. Severus moved closer to accurately hear the spell. Lucious cut his finger and spread his thumb over her mouth as he whispered _Pax Prolixus Infinita_. This spell in combination with the use of the spell casters blood made the spell unbreakable unless the spell caster wished it to be. The spell made the victim mute. Malfoy then knocked the four year old out again and the memory ended.

Severus came out of her mind and sat there and stared at her a moment to gain his bearings. He looked in to her face and saw the tears running down her cheeks. Severus hugged her immediately and they sat there a while in silence.

"I figured out who they are and what the spell is." He whispered. "Two of the men have been killed and the third, the one who performed the spell on you, is locked away in Azkaban." Severus physically felt her relax some. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in to his neck and cried some more. Severus had a moment where he wasn't sure how to respond to her wrapping around him. So he sat there and held her until she stopped crying.

A little while later Severus made to move but realized she was asleep. He didn't want to leave her alone so he gently placed her on the sofa and draped his robe over her. Nergis had curled up in a ball on the sofa in her sleep. Severus thought she was childlike as she slept but very beautiful. He knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek then went up to Minerva's office.

"Enter!" she answered calmly. "Severus, how may I help you?"

"I have figured out her muteness." He answered simply.

"Okay…"

"Her parents were killed by two deatheaters MacKenna and Coedwallider, those two were killed not too long ago by Aurors in a fight. But the third is Malfoy. He used dark magic on her and is the only one to end the curse."

"Well this is good and bad. We need to find a way to get to Malfoy and convince him to lift the curse."

"How was the spell performed Severus?" asked the portrait of Albus. Severus explained it and agreed. The only way to lift it was through Malfoy, and it had to be Malfoy. Not even his son Draco could lift the curse." After, Severus left and returned to his chambers to find Nergis awake and still wrapped up in his robe. She looked towards him and gently smiled. Severus sat down next to her.

"I felt your kiss." She said softly in his mind. Severus stiffened as he turned towards her. He was afraid until he saw her smile. "You should do it more often."

"Can I have my robe back?" Nergis nodded no and stood up and properly put on the robe. It was a little to long for her but fit her well enough. He watched as she unbraided her hair and let it fall around her shoulders and down her back. Severus stood and cupped her cheeks and kissed her. He slipped the robe off her and allowed it to fall to the floor then wrapped his arms around her. The kiss started out soft, and then became passionate and then enveloping. They sat on the sofa holding each other, they then lay on the sofa and continued to kiss. Severus had his arms wrapped around her with his hands under Nergis' head while her fingers went through his soft hair. They stayed there until lunch then continued to brew potions for the rest of the day, more comfortable with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days they worked together side by side. Sometimes they would work in comfortable silence sometimes they would talk. Most times their conversations consisted of Severus asking her about her childhood after the death of her parents. She told stories of the children's home she was forced to stay in until she was eighteen. She then decided to become a healer with the American Aurors. Severus realized she didn't have much in the way of friends, more like acquaintances. This was perfectly understandable though; its kind of hard to make friends when you can't physically speaks to them.

Severus and Minerva had been going over ways to getting to Azkaban to get the curse lifted off of Nergis. They were having a hard time of it. The Minister of Magic seemed to be sitting on his hands not really caring much.

Severus hadn't kissed Nergis again after that day. He was a little nervous to touch her. Even though she did show that she liked her kiss he did not quite believe her. Nergis on the other hand wanted more of him, but could not quite figure out how to get more of him. She stood in the lab brewing a potion for Severus and watched him from the corner of her eye. His moves were quick and precise. Severus never looked at her though. He didn't touch her either. For the rest of the day Nergis said nothing until after dinner.

"Severus, have I done something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You haven't touched me." Severus looked her in the eye and looked away.

"As if you want the dungeon bats claws on you."

"Actually I do." She said as she stood between him and his door. She stepped closer and Severus stood still. She took another step and put her hands on his cheeks. Severus still did not move and Nergis took this as an invitation. She quickly reached up and kissed Severus in the lips. She pressed her body against him until he finally wrapped his arms around her. This kiss started out gentle. Then became passionate until it became enveloping. At that point Severus lifted Nergis off her feet and carried her in to her rooms. He passed the sofa and went straight for the bedroom and placed her on her bed. Quickly he removed his robes, shoes, and jacket and lay on top of her.

Nergis wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus continued to kiss her as his hands moved down her body and cupped her ass. It was soft and firm, which he liked.

"Does it look like I don't want you?" she asked between kisses.

"No, not at all." Said Severus as he stood and undressed. Nergis magically did away with all her clothing and lay on the bed completely naked. Severus stopped for a second and stared at her. She was gorgeous. She wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either, that perfect balance. She also had some tattoos on her body. Severus grew impatient with his clothing and magiked his clothes away. He cock bounced between his legs as he climbed back on the bed and lay down next to Nergis on his side.

His hands caressed her lips then slid down to her collarbone then to her breasts. Severus took one breast in hand and pinched her nipples sending a ripple of pleasure and pain through her body. Then his hand gently feathered down to her nether lips, which much to his surprise, were bare. He liked it actually. Severus parted the lips with his fingers and flicked with her clit. Her eyes closed and she moaned loudly.

Two of his fingers then slid in to her wet pussy as his thumb continued to rub her clit. Severus took pleasure in watching her writhe under his ministrations. Her eyes shut tight as one hand grabbed hold of the bed sheets and the other of his thigh. Severus then repositioned himself between her legs and licked her and kissed her much the way he kissed her lips. Actually, exactly the way he kissed her lips. Nergis slipped her fingers in to Severus' hair feeling the silky tendrils on her fingers and pulled him away from her.

"Severus…please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me…please." Severus didn't say another word as he hovered over her. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the head of it on her clit and the edge of her vagina. Nergis' hips rose to his touch trying to get him to slip in. Severus finally gave in and slid in to her. He could tell she had not been with many men. She was very tight for his large cock, so he moved slowly and gently in side of her. Once he was completely in side her he lay there unmoving as he kissed her. Severus then wrapped his arms around her as he slowly slid out then back in. Nergis opened her eyes and looked in to his as they moved in unison. Severus started out slow then gradually sped up. After a little bit in the missionary position Severus pulled out completely. Nergis whimpered.

"On your hands and knees." He ordered, and she did just that. Severus slid back in to her and pistoned in and out. The pleasure was too much for Nergis and she came. Severus continued on and it wasn't long before Nergis felt the pleasure surging through her body again. Then it wasn't long before she felt her muscles tightening and she came again. This time Severus came as well shooting inside her. They collapsed in a heap. Severus pulled her close as they spooned. She was warm to the touch. It had been a while since he lay in bed with another woman so it had been a while since he felt that womanly warmth.

"Is it okay if I stay here Nergis?" he asked. He had to ask it was her bedroom after all.

"Yes Severus." She whispered. That night they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus woke the next morning to Nergis' head on his chest. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders and on to the bed. He ran his fingers through the thick curls. Her hair was soft to the touch and felt like curled strands of silk. Gently he moved the hair away from her face and grazed her cheek. The slight touch woke Nergis and she sat up staring down at Severus. He could see that she temporarily forgot why and how he ended up in her bed. When she fully remembered a smile came across her face and her eyes relaxed.

This was not something new for Severus to see but it was amazing to behold first thing in the morning, especially coupled with her naked body before him.

"Slept well?" he asked as he reached up and caressed her cheek. She nodded yes and leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Severus pulled her closer holding her in his arms and enjoying the feel of her against him. She was warm full compered to his cold self. He was no longer sallow though. Since the end of the war he got more sleep even though his dreams turned to nightmares and he ate more healthily. If it could be say Severus was pudgy but that was okay with Nergis. She didn't really find skinny men natural.

And hour later they got out of bed and showered and got ready for the day. The plans for the day would be to replenish the stores for the infirmary, which could be done now that it was the Christmas Holiday and all the students were home. They worked with each other companionably. Severus would occasionally walk past her running his hand against her butt or stopping to kiss the top of her head. At noon they took their lunch and relaxed a bit. It was then that Severus held her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. It was also then that Minerva walked in on the two unannounced.

"What the?" was all she got out when Severus turned with wand ready. Realizing it was Minerva he lowered his wand.

"What do you want Minerva?" he asked impatiently. He didn't take to kindly to being interrupted.

"I've gotten permission for the two of you to go to Azkaban." She retorted cuttingly. "And further more what do you two think you are doing?"

"Kissing, what else?" answered Nergis telepathically, surprising Severus at her forwardness. "There's nothing wrong with that. Nowhere doe sit say a master and his apprentice can't kiss."

"No, there isn't. Just keep it to a minimum." He shot back. Neither said anything but Nergis rolled her eyes as Minerva turned to walk out.

"THANK YOU!" Yelled Nergis telepathically to Minerva. "Should we continue or should we plan?" She asked Severus.

"Continue then plan." He answered as he once again swept her up in his arms. Severus loved the feel of her against him. He had noticed since the end of the war he had put on some weight. He still kept himself in shape but the pudge went nowhere. Though he didn't mind it was nice to know that when they made love she pressed herself in to him. To be honest Nergis loved his slight belly. A fuller Severus was definitely a more handsome Severus.

For a while they continued and finished brewing the potions and delivered them to the infirmary. Once that was done the returned to the dungeons and prepared to go to Azkaban the next day. That night they fell asleep together in Severus rooms.

The next day they woke, showered, had breakfast in silence and dressed. Severus wore his usual black robes while Nergis wore her black thigh high boots, warm grey stockings, blue wool dress that hit just above her knees, and (just like Severus) her warm weather robes that were all black. They walked off the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the port. There waiting was a gnarled old man standing on a boat waiting for them. They paid the man and stepped on t the ferry and sat as they crossed the choppy water in the cold rain. Thankfully their robes were waterproof and had a warming spell on them.

Once they arrived Severus had to give in his wand. Not that it made a difference both were very adept at wandless magic. They were escorted to the appropriate cell and let in. There in a far corner sat Lucious Malfoy. He was dirty and his once gleaming blonde hair was cut. His skin was sallow and he was emaciated. His nails were kept short at least and there was a toilet in another corner that seemed to have seen every inmate.

"Severus?" his voice was quiet and not confident.

"Lucious." He answered sneering at the man.

"Why are you here and who is she?" at this Nergis was angry and with a swipe of her hand the cell was lit so he could get a better look at her. For a moment Lucious had no clue as to who she was but then saw the long gone similarity of her mother. And in that moment Lucious sunk away from her hoping the wall would swallow him whole. "

"Don't worry, she's not here to kill you Lucious, though she should, we need you to lift the spell you placed on her." remarked Severus. Nergis approached Lucious.

"Get up." She ordered and he got up. "Now, before I do actually kill you." With that threat in hand Lucious bit the skin off the pad of his thumb and let it bleed. It was then that he placed it on her throat where her vocal cords would be and chanted the spell. A black smoke came ou of her mouth and dissipated. Lucious dropped his hand and sat back down in the corner.

"Well?" asked Severus. Nergis turned towards Severus.

"Hello Severus?" she physically sad for the first time. Severus was thrown back. Her telepathic voice did not sound as sexy as her actual voice. Her physical voice was huskier. Nergis turned back to Lucious and placed a spell on him. "When they torture you now the pain will be five times worse." She said with a sadistic smile. "Goodbye." Severus followed Nergis out of the cell and they were escorted out after Severus was returned his wand. They got on the Ferry and returned to the port then apparated back to Hogwarts. The first place Nergis went was to Minerva's office.

"Enter." Minerva ordered at the sound of a knock. She then looked up and saw it was Nergis. "Well, hoe did it go?"

"It went well Minerva." She spoke. Minerva was thrown back by her voice, as well as every portrait in the room.

"Well isn't that one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard." Commented one of the male portraits making Nergis smile.

"Hush you." Said Minerva. "Well it's good to hear you speak. How was Lucious?"

"He's been substantially weakened. I'm surprised he's lasted this long." Minerva nodded her head. "I'll be going now." She commented then turned and left. Nergis immediately went down to the dungeons and found Severus sitting on his sofa. She hung her robe on the hook and removed her boots and went and sat on Severus' lap. "Hello Severus." She whispered in to his ear. The sensation sending and wave of pleasure through him.


End file.
